The development of quiet rotating machinery is extremely difficult because the static measurement of fabrication accuracy does not always correlate to how quiet or noisy a component will be during operation. Noise usually is created in rotating parts of machinery when the parts are not balanced and do not rotate about their intended axis of rotation or about their center of mass.
Vibrational analysis of a machine and/or its rotating parts in operation does not always pinpoint imbalance problems. General vibrational data can be made available to generally locate design or fabrication problems, somewhat similar to known vehicular tire balancing appartus. However, attempts at analyzing detailed motion of rotating parts of machinery is rarely attempted. Consequently, expensive high tolerance parts often are substituted where they might not actually be required if detailed motion of the rotating parts could pinpoint the design or fabrication problems.
There is a need for a device or system to facilitate the analysis of and/or measuring of angular, radial and axial accelerations of a rotating body that would have the capability of detecting high frequency motions caused by gear, bearing and balance problems.
This invention is directed to satisfying such a need and solving the above-identified problems in rotating machinery.